


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam100 Prompts For My Muse [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #008: Texting/tweeting</p><p>I had to take a break from writing due to moving and being sick. This one was meant to be hot, but well... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

Adam looked down at his phone. 

Again. 

_ Nothing. _

We was nervous. Why didn’t Dan just answer? 

“Hey, boo! What did crawl under your Muppet skin hat?” 

Terrance grinned at him. Adam sighed and tried to put on a smile. Terrance grimaced. 

“That bad?”

Adam shrugged. 

What could he possibly say? 

_ My boyfriend… wait not really boyfriend, my fuckbody… that wasn’t true either… He needed to figure things out… soon… _

Terrance pulled him aside, his look worried. 

“I can’t talk about it…”

Terrance’s look got intense. 

“Maybe you don’t need to; maybe I can still help you somehow?”

Adam shrugged.

„Maybe.“

*** 

Terrance leaned closer to Adam. 

“Is there something you could do, to make you feel better?”

_ I could go to see why Dan didn’t answer my last two texts… ok, make it more like the last two dozens of texts… _

“I think there is something I need to do.”

Adam looked down, his eyes disappearing behind the brim of his hat. Terrance forced his chin up with his hand. 

“Then go and do it.” 

Adam stared at Terrance, before a small smile appeared on his face.  He pulled Terrance in a quick hug.

„I hope I don’t fuck things up.“

*** 

It didn’t take long to get to Dan’s. Still no answer to his texts and the calls went to voicemail. Adam stepped out of the car. The house was dark and it seemed like nobody were around. 

_ Dan, where are you? _

Adam walked over to the house. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. His heart was hammering in his chest. Finally he was at the door and had to take several deep breaths to calm down enough to push the bell. 

The sound seemed to ring through the night, but nothing happened. 

Adam swallowed. 

_ Did Dan just leave? _

***

The ache in his chest seemed to steal his breath away. 

_ Did he finally manage to scare Dan off?  _

Panic was starting to pull him down just when he heard a muffled sound from the house. Adam moved his ear to the door and listened.

There was definitely something going on inside the house. Adam rang the bell over and over again, but the door remained closed. 

“God damn it, Dan! Just open the stupid door already!”

Adam started to bang his fists against the door, anger and worry mixing up, until he collapsed on his knees, exhausted and drained. 

*** 

He leaned his head against the door, tasting tears on his lips. 

_ When did he start crying? Could he get any more pathetic?  _

He wiped the tears away and got up. He needed to get a grip and think. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

_ The spare key!  _

He pulled it out from the hidden place and unlocked the door. It took him another few moments to be able to open the door. Doubts ran wild in his head. 

Silence enveloped him, once he stepped inside. But then somewhere in the house there was the noise again. 

*** 

Slowly he moved toward the noise, the house in a dim light around him. Finally he was standing outside of Dan’s studio. The noise was coming from inside. Now that he was that close, Adam could say it was a hammer. 

He took a last deep breath and pulled the door open. 

The bright light inside blinded him for a moment. He blinked a few times while his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Then he saw Dan. His bare back glistened with sweat, his arm muscles tight while he hammered against something in front of him. He was beautifully strong. 

***

Adam shivered with lust while he stepped closer. He took in the strong back and watched the play of muscles displayed right before him. Dan’s pants were riding low on his hips, his feet covered in boots. 

When Dan turned to the side, Adam could see that he was listening to music, probably really loud. Just the way he liked it, when he worked. Somewhere in the room, Dan’s phone was making quietly dying noises.

Adam couldn’t stop watching Dan. He was everything Adam had never been looking for. Now that he found him, he never wanted to let go. 

***

Finally Dan stopped his work and stepped back. He let the hammer fall down and rolled his shoulders. He stretched his arms over his head and Adam had to gasp, when his pants slit a little further down. 

Dan was oblivious to his visitor. He bowed down to take a sip from his water bottle. He pulled his headphones down from his head and bowed down again to his mobile. He took it in his hand and started turning towards Adam, his eyes on the bright display. 

“Don’t read them,” Adam whispered and Dan’s eyes shot up to meet his. 

***

“Jesus, Adam! You scared me! How long were you standing here?”

Adam shrugged and stepped closer. 

Dan frowned then. 

“What’s wrong? Why am I not allowed to read your texts?”

Adam looked down, embarrassment creeping up his body, coloring his face in a deep shade of red. He could feel Dan coming closer, but he couldn’t bear to look up. 

Finally Dan was right there, pushed Adam’s hat down and put his hands on Adam’s face. 

“Look at me, baby.”

Adam met Dan’s eyes, still blushing. 

“I feel stupid.”

Dan’s finger traced Adam’s lips, waiting for more. 

“I was worried.”

***

Dan smiled and Adam could feel his knees going weak under him. 

“You were worried about me?”

Adam nodded; his throat suddenly dry. 

Dan leaned down and brushed his lips over Adam’s, a gesture so simple but so caring. 

“This is nothing bad though. If you worry about me, it just shows that you care.”

Adam sighed and leaned his head against Dan’s chest. He didn’t really want to talk about it. But he knew he should try. Dan stroked over his back in slow circles. He was falling into pieces, hoping Dan would put him back together for good. 

***

“Tell me,” Dan whispered. 

Adam swallowed a few times, before he looked up at Dan. 

“I love you so much, it scares me to death. Just the idea you could leave… I know I’m not easy to take, but…” 

Adam took a deep breath, his eyes locked on Dan. 

“I want to do this right. I mean…” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He looked again into Dan’s eyes. His voice trembled with nerves.

“I want to be with you. I don’t want to be out there, pretending being available. Because, I am not. I’m yours.”

*** 

Dan’s smile was blinding. He pulled Adam in a tight embrace and leaned down to meet his lips. The kiss they shared was like a promise, like a seal. It was everything Adam needed, to let himself fall completely into Dan’s love.

Dan pulled back and reached down to put Adam’s hat back on his head. 

“I want you to make love to me tonight. I want to be yours completely, just like you are mine.”

Adam’s eyes went wide and he nodded fiercely. 

Dan stepped away and took his hand with a smirk. 

“You can leave your hat on!”


End file.
